Punishment
by Gryvon
Summary: Iason/Riki. Riki wondered, not for the first time, what he had done to deserve this.


Riki wondered, not for the first time, what he had done to deserve this. He had Iason had argued, only briefly, but Iason had never reacted this badly before, and he'd never involved anyone else. It was humiliating, knowing that Katze was watching him, that Katze was doing this to him and not Iason. 

The whip cracked down on his back again. Riki bit his lips, barely holding back a scream. He was crying, but he couldn't help it. His back felt like it was on fire.

"19." Katze counted. The whip cracked down again.

Riki closed his eyes. He was shaking but that was as much as he could move. Thick cuffs bound his ankles and feet to the bed frame, with a matching collar tight around his neck. Though he couldn't see the Blondie, he knew Iason was watching. Riki could feel Iason's eyes on him, intent as always.

"20."

He groaned, fingers tightening on the bed sheets. He wasn't going to be able to stay silent for much longer. Behind him, Katze shifted, the mattress dipping with his movement.

"That one," Iason spoke from not far away.

Riki could hear the whip being set down. There was a table set up beside the bed, though Riki couldn't see what was on it.

Fingers parted his cheeks and Riki froze. What was... He didn't have long to wonder as something large and thick shoved inside of him. He screamed, his body spasming reflexively, trying to push the invading object out of him. Riki could feel himself being painfully stretched. This... this was thicker than Iason. He didn't like it, though he wasn't meant to.

"Move it."

No. He wanted to protest but he knew from experience that would just encourage Iason to do worse. He felt like he was being split in half and then the thing moved, bumps pressing into his skin, dragging inside of him. Whimpers escaped through his lips, despite how hard he tried to keep them pressed closed. The object was pulled out until only the tip remained inside. Katze paused for a second and then it was back, shoved inside hard enough to make him see stars.

"Bind his hands behind his back. Let him sit up."

The thing kept moving inside of him even as Katze reached up to unfasten the cuffs on his wrists one at a time. Riki forced himself to stay limp. Tears ran down his cheek - he was sobbing openly now, shaking with pain as that cursed thing moved inside of him, rubbing him raw. He was going to break.

Katze positioned his arms behind his back, linking the cuffs together and tugging experimentally to make sure Riki couldn't move. He could hear the chains fall away as his ankles were free and then he was being moved, one of Katze's hands dragging him by the collar until he was upright, trembling against Katze's chest. Slowly, Riki opened his eyes. Iason was watching him from a chair several feet away, a half-empty glass of wine in one hand, eyes intent. The front of Iason's pants strained almost imperceptibly.

The thing inside of him was still as Katze reached around to spread Riki's legs wide open, his hold on Riki's collar keeping Riki up on his knees. Iason was smiling. The Blondie licked his lips slowly and took a sip of wine.

"Keep going," Iason commanded.

Riki screamed as the toy was shoved up inside of him again. He rocked back against Katze's chest, legs trembling with the strain of staying in this position.

It was only going to get worse.

Thankfully, it seemed that Katze couldn't get a very good grip on the toy like this. It moved erratically, not penetrating as deep. Apparently Katze realized this as well. Riki nearly choked as he was pulled up over Katze's shoulder, his knees leaving the bed. He could barely breathe.

The toy was pulled out and then slammed in so far Riki nearly swallowed the base and Katze's fingers as well. He screamed as the world disappeared momentarily. All he could feel was pain, intense pain.

"Again."

Katze repeated the action, somehow managing to force the object in even harder. Riki was crying again. He could feel blood sliding down his thighs.

"Again."

Riki screamed and nearly blacked out. Closing his eyes, he prayed that the next thrust would send him over into oblivion and end this torment.

He wasn't that lucky.

"May I move him?" Katze voice echoed near his ear.

Riki sobbed harder. No. No more, it needed to stop.

Iason must have signaled his ascent since Riki suddenly found himself shoved face-first onto the bed, his legs pushed forward to keep his ass raised high. He didn't bother holding back the screams as Katze rammed the toy inside of him, his fingers dipping inside with each shove. The sheets beneath him were wet with his tears.

"Enough." Riki sobbed in relief as the horrible thing was finally taken out, thudding softly as it was returned to the table. "Katze, you may leave." The mattress rolled as Katze started to leave. "Riki, come here."

He couldn't move. It was impossible. The pain... Somehow, his legs shifted slowly and Riki slid to the edge of the bed. He hit the floor hard, panting with effort as he looked up, trying to gauge how far he had to move still.

"Don't make me tell you again."

Riki forced himself to move. He slid across the floor as best he could without the use of his arms, until finally he rested at Iason's feet. A hand grabbed his collar, dragging him up to his knees. Iason's pants were open, his erection sticking up proudly. Riki knew what was expected of him.

He leaned forward, taking Iason between his lips and sliding his mouth down. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long, not with his legs hurting so badly. There was no way to control his movements, no way to angle himself. Iason took care of that for him, one hand on Riki's collar holding him up while the other forced Riki down, making him take Iason deep in his throat.

It didn't take long for Iason to come, hot liquid choking Riki as it spilled down his throat. He was careful not to let even a drop spill from his lips. A hand in his hair drew him off of Iason and he was shoved back until he lay sprawling, gasping and bleeding, on the floor.

Iason watched him from his chair.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

He didn't know what his lesson was, but he answered anyways. "Yes, master."

Iason stood, left the room.

Riki let his head fall against the floor and closed his eyes, resting while he could get it. Soon, Iason would be back to play with him some more. Until then, all he could do was wait.


End file.
